Twenty-five patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, in whom the first symptomatic manifestation of cardiac disease was sudden death, were identified. Each of the patients demonstrated a distinctly abnormal electrocardiogram and moderate to severe ventricular septal thickening, suggesting that these findings may be predictive of sudden death in asymptomatic patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy.